Destinos Alterados
by Paty-chan
Summary: -continuação de "Sede de Vingança"- Sam e Dean não podem mais voltar atrás.O pacto está feito e o inferno espera por eles. Um desafio dificil de ser ultrapassado.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas: Essa fanfic é a continuação de "Sede de Vingança". Caso não tenha lido, dê uma olhada, se não você não vai entender nada. **

**E essa fic é uma mistura de vários eventos que acontecem na série a partir da quarta temporada com coisas que eu inventei e não se encaixa exatamente em nenhuma linha do tempo de Supernatural. Mas não chega a ser um Universo Alternativo, sacaram?**

**Boa leitura! =D**

_**Capítulo 01 – Pressentimento**_

-Vamos tirar dois de férias?–Dean parecia animado, enquanto sentava-se a mesa para o café da manhã.

-O que? –Sam deixou o queixo cair. –Por acaso ficou maluco?

-Claro que não... –o loiro arqueou as sobrancelhas, como se sua proposta fosse completamente normal. –Sei lá... Depois do que aconteceu com o Mephisto, andei pensando que não seria tão ruim tirar dois dias para descansar.

-Dean, estamos enfrentando uma situação delicada e você só consegue pensar em se divertir? –o caçula largou o garfo no prato. –Não acredito...

-Ah, que isso Sammy! Há quanto tempo não temos um dia de "férias"? –ele estava convencido a não ceder. –Desde nunca! Então, um tempo para nós não pode ser uma má idéia, certo?

Sam baixou o olhar para o sanduíche que estava no prato, pensativo. Até que Dean tinha razão, eles nunca se preocuparam com suas próprias vidas, pelo menos uma vez poderiam deixar as preocupações de lado.

-Só tem uma condição. –ele esboçou o sorriso que exibia as covinhas. –Se algum caso sobrenatural surgir nesses dois dias, nós deixamos as férias de lado e resolvemos o problema.

-Tudo bem. –o mais velho não conseguiu esconder a felicidade que sentia. –Só uma pergunta... Para onde vamos dessa vez?

-Estava pensando em São Francisco. –Sam acabou de comer o sanduíche e levantou-se. –Nunca conhe...

-Entra no carro e pára de falar. –Dean saiu da lanchonete e foi na direção do veiculo.

A única coisa que fizeram antes de deixar aquele lugar sem olhar para trás, foi deixar uma mensagem na caixa postal de Bob, avisando que estariam fora por um tempo, mas que se ele precisasse de alguma coisa, poderia ligar sem problemas.

Pela primeira vez, depois de muito tempo, não sentiam aquela pressão colossal sobre seus ombros. Decidiram dar uma pausa no ritmo frenético dos acontecimentos, assim poderiam respirar com mais calma e pensar claramente sobre o que poderiam fazer.

O ronco do motor do Chevy Impala parecia necessitado por mais velocidade, conforme se aproximavam da costa leste dos Estados Unidos e a paisagem mudava lentamente.

Passaram o dia viajando, mas também não tinham pressa de chegar ao lugar. Pelo contrário, os dois aproveitavam cada minuto. O pôr-do-sol apenas ajudou a revelar a linda beleza natural do lugar, com suas montanhas à beira do Oceano Pacifico, cobertas por uma vegetação selvagem e tom predominantemente verde.

Para chegar à cidade, tiveram de atravessar a famosa ponte Golden Gate, o mar quebrando nas pedras logo abaixo e as gaivotas voando pelo céu alaranjado. São Francisco era completamente diferente do que estavam acostumados, de qualquer lugar das ruas tinham uma visão privilegiada da baia com o mesmo nome da cidade.

Apesar do clima ameno que a região costuma ter, aquele dia estava quente e os irmãos foram obrigados deixar suas jaquetas de lado e vestir apenas camisetas. Depois de rodarem um pouco pelas ladeiras, procurando um lugar para passar a noite, resolveram tomar uma cerveja em um bar na esquina.

O bar ficava em uma rua arborizada, onde o principal estilo de construção eram os antigos sobrados com pequenas varandas e lojas embaixo, além das casas em estilo vitoriano.

-Quente, não? –Sam comentou, enxugando o suor que escorria pelas têmporas.

-É... –Dean girou os olhos, parecendo irritado. –Estamos no meio de setembro, pelo amor de Deus!

Como estava quente demais para ficarem parados no bar bebendo, resolveram andar pelas ruas e aproveitar a brisa noturna que vinha do mar, enquanto tomavam suas cervejas.

Era muito bom ficar um tempo à toa, sem ter que se preocupar com os outros. Às vezes, se eles não tomassem essas pequenas atitudes "egoístas" nunca teriam a oportunidade de aproveitar os momentos felizes que a vida proporcionava.

Estariam sempre mergulhados nos problemas alheios e deixando os próprios em segundo plano.

-O que aconteceu lá? –Dean perguntou, antes de colocar os lábios no gargalo da cerveja.

-Como assim? –Sam olhou curioso para o irmão, não entendendo aonde ele queria chegar.

-Ainda não fiquei convencido sobre o que aconteceu com o Mephisto. –o loiro mantinha o olhar focado no mar. - Você está escondendo algo?

-Já disse tudo... –ele não deixava de encará-lo. –Não confia em mim?

-Não é isso. –Dean voltou seu olhar para o caçula, as sobrancelhas franzidas. –Só queria saber por que ele disse que Bob havia chegado tarde demais.

-Sei lá, você sabe como demônios mentem. –Sam tentou parecer o mais seguro possível. –Talvez ele quisesse apenas nos desestabilizar...

-É... –o mais velho tomou outro gole de cerveja. –Pode ser...

Sam sentia que o cerco estava se fechando ao seu redor, sabia que não conseguiria sustentar aquelas mentiras por muito tempo. Era péssimo em esconder as coisas do irmão, que o conhecia tão bem e sabia quando algo estava errado. Resolveram dar mais algumas voltas pelas ruas, antes de voltarem para a pensão.

No dia seguinte, foram novamente à praia e aproveitaram para conhecer o porto, com seus restaurantes de frutos do mar. Desde aquela conversa na praia na noite anteiror, Dean passou a observar mais atentamente o irmão, sem que ele percebesse.

Antes mesmo que Sam pudesse notar, seu comportamento mudou. No começo, foram transformações sutis, que chamavam cada vez mais a atenção de Dean, até que por fim resultasse em algo completamente inesperado.

Durante aquela tarde, enquanto comiam no restaurante a combinação do calor do solo californiano e do frio do Oceano Pacífico foram os responsáveis por uma fina névoa que tomou conta da cidade. A temperatura baixou um pouco, ficando mais agradável.

Mesmo assim parecia que a temperatura corporal de Sam estava sempre alta, como se estivesse com uma febre continua, pois apresentava uma sudorese fora do comum.

-Você está bem, Sammy? –Dean perguntou, enquanto deixavam o restaurante.

-Sim... –o caçula esboçou um leve sorriso.

-Tem certeza? –o loiro se aproximou, olhando-o mais de perto. –Não está tão quente assim para você suar tanto.

-Estou com calor, apenas isso. –ele respondeu rapidamente, não dando tempo de ser contrariado. –Então, que tal ir numa sorveteria?

Dean continuou parado, enquanto Sam andava à frente, parecendo despreocupado. Havia algo muito estranho nisso tudo e ele iria descobrir a verdade, nem que fosse à força.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: queria agradecer a todo mundo que está acompanhando a fic! Isso é realmente importante para mim. A cada review que eu leio, fico mais animada e me dá vontade de continuar escrevendo... =D Amo vocês leitores!**

_**Capítulo 02 – Aparições**_

Os dias em São Francisco passaram mais rápido que imaginaram que seria. Dois dias foram suficientes para relaxar e tirar um pouco os problemas da cabeça.

Porém existe um ditado que diz: "Se você negligenciar um problema, ele virá com o dobro de dificuldade." E foi exatamente isso o que aconteceu. Assim que os irmãos ligaram para Bob, para perguntar como estavam as coisas, levaram um sermão furioso do outro lado da linha como resposta.

"_Como vocês podem simplesmente tirar uns dias de férias enquanto os demônios procuram pelo Colt_?!" Bob berrou, estava extremamente mal humorado e não queria entender o lado pessoal dos garotos.

O senhor de meia idade havia capturado um demônio e pediu para que eles fossem até sua casa, porque precisava de ajuda para fazer a criatura falar onde estavam seus comparsas que procuravam pelo Colt.

Não demorou mais que três dias para estarem novamente no pátio do ferro velho que pertencia a Bob. No momento em que Sam colocou o pé direito dentro da casa, sentiu certa tonteira. As pernas ficaram bambas por segundos, achando que poderia cair, apoiou-se no vão da porta e olhou para o interior do imóvel.

No meio da sala de estar, existia um círculo mágico entalhado no assoalho de madeira, onde um homem possuído estava lacrado. Em seus lábios havia um sorriso de escárnio, apesar de estar coberto por hematomas e ferimentos.

-O que aconteceu, Bobby? –Dean largou a mochila no sofá, não tirando os olhos verdes do demônio.

-Esse maldito tentou me matar, vindo atrás do Colt. Ele disse que outros demônios estão vindo... –o senhor barbudo respondeu, olhando curiosamente para Sam. –Ei, você está bem?

-Acho que fiquei enjoado com a viagem... –o moreno comentou, colocando a mão sobre o estômago e fazendo uma careta. –Vou ao banheiro e volto já.

Sam passou direto pelo demônio e nem sequer o olhou de relance. Algo naquela sala estava deixando-o inquieto e não gostava nada daquilo. Nunca havia se sentindo desse jeito antes, já prendera e exorcizara inúmeros demônios em círculos mágicos, contudo a mágica empregada naquele que jazia entalhado no chão parecia diferente, mais forte e pesada.

-Vocês brigaram de novo, não é? –a pergunta de Bob soou mais como uma afirmação.

-Ele anda estranho assim desde o lance com Mephisto. –Dean comentou, levantando as sobrancelhas. –Acha que aconteceu alguma coisa que não sabemos?

-Pode ser efeito colateral do contato com aquele demônio. –o cinquentão coçou a barba castanha. –Sam quase perdeu a alma, dê um tempo e ele ficará bem.

-E vocês ainda se acham caçadores... Bando de escrotos. –o homem possuído reclamou, de dentro do circulo.

-Cala a boca! –o loiro parecia irritado com a presença da criatura sobrenatural. –Não pedimos sua opinião.

-Por acaso não sabem que é impossível um contrato, depois de selado, deixar de surtir efeito? -ele girava os olhos, com desdém. –Mesmo que o demônio esteja morto, o contr...

Contudo, antes que o demônio pudesse continuar sua fala, seu corpo começou a tremer violentamente, como se estivesse tendo um ataque epilético. Saliva escorria no canto dos lábios e caia sobre sua roupa suja.

A fumaça negra saiu de dentro de sua boca e voou de encontro ao teto, onde se desfez no ar. O demônio havia sido exorcizado sem que Dean ou Bob mexessem um músculo sequer.

Aquilo de certa maneira assustou os caçadores, que nunca haviam presenciado tal fato. Não perceberam a figura alta de Sam, espreitando pela porta entreaberta do banheiro, que ficava de frente para a sala. O moreno havia ficado ali o tempo todo, observando a conversa.

Tinha medo de que o demônio pudesse deixar escapar alguma informação indesejada. Isso fez com que ele quisesse tão fortemente que a criatura calasse a boca, que quando percebeu, havia exorcizado-o apenas olhando fixamente.

Logo após, fechou a porta do banheiro e tudo ficou muito escuro...

-Que porra foi _aquela_?! –Dean deixou-se cair no sofá.

-Nunca tinha visto ou lido nada parecido. –Bob coçou a barba, tentando raciocinar.

-O demônio não deixou o corpo, ele foi exorcizado. –o loiro concluiu, passando a mão na testa. – Você fez alguma coisa, Bobby?

-Claro que não! –o senhor levantou as mãos em defesa. –Estou tão espantado quanto você.

-E o Sam? –ele perguntou pelo irmão mais novo. –Cadê ele?

-No banheiro, mas...

Dean não esperou que amigo terminasse a frase, dirigiu-se rapidamente para o local. Depois de bater duas vezes na porta e não obter sucesso, decidiu que iria arrombá-la. Sem nem mesmo avisar, mergulhou o pé direito com toda a força que tinha perto da fechadura.

Foi imediato, a madeira cedeu sobre o golpe e a porta se abriu. Dean encontrou Sam caído no chão, inconsciente. O mais estranho de tudo era que havia um pequeno filete de sangue que saia do nariz e ia até os lábios.

-Merda... BOBBY! PRECISO DE SUA AJUDA!

O cinquentão ajudou o filho mais velho de John a colocar o irmão no sofá.

-O que aconteceu? –ele examinava o caçula.

-Achei estranho ele estar demorando tanto e fui atrás. –Dean sentou-se ao lado do irmão. –Daí o encontrei caído no chão do banheiro.

-Talvez tenha sido algum problema com pressão, ele disse que não estava se sentindo bem... –Bob foi até a cozinha buscar algum remédio.

Nesse meio tempo, Sam recobrou a consciência aos poucos. Assim que exorcizou o demônio, sentiu que todas as forças do corpo foram sugadas e acabou caindo. Por mais que tentasse resistir, era algo que estava além do seu controle.

Acordou deitado no sofá, a sala ainda girava, mas conseguiu perceber a figura de Dean sentado ao seu lado, com uma expressão preocupada no rosto. Ele deu esboçou um leve sorriso quando viu que o irmão acordava.

-Como está se sentindo? –o mais velho perguntou, não deixando de encará-lo.

-Acabei desmaiando? –ele sentou, passando a mão pelos fios que caiam sobre os olhos.

-É, você caiu no chão do banheiro. Eu e Bob tivemos que te carregar para o sofá. –o loiro parecia mais relaxado ao ver que estava tudo bem. –Você é muito pesado, sabia? Da próxima vez, vou chamar um guincho.

Ele brincou enquanto caminhava até a cozinha e pegava duas cervejas na geladeira.

-Onde está o Bob? –Sam perguntou, olhando ao redor.

-Saiu para comprar algumas coisas. –ele voltou com as cervejas e deu uma ao irmão. –Ele reclamou que nós comemos muito.

-Acho que dessa vez ele tem razão... –o moreno brincou antes de abrir a garrafa. –É um saco ficar à base de sanduíche e refrigerante. Quando tenho oportunidade de ter uma refeição decente, como até não agüentar mais. –ele confessou.

-Pensa que eu não sei? –Dean sorriu e depois bebeu alguns goles.

—X—

Quando o relógio da sala marcou meia noite, todos na casa já estavam dormindo. Bob tinha o costume de se deitar cedo, até porque tinha seus próprios hábitos. Enquanto que, Dean estava muito cansado da viajem e acabou apagando no sofá mesmo, com o controle na mão, depois de tanto ver televisão.

Sam estava deitado na cama, completamente entediado olhando para o teto quando tudo começou. A partir daquele momento, seu destino já estava traçado e não havia nada que pudesse fazer para impedir.

Querendo ou não, todas as possibilidades iam de encontro ao mesmo final. Por mais que Sam lutasse contra o sangue de demônio que existia dentro de si e a escuridão que isso trazia para a sua vida, não existia saída.

Uma dor de cabeça muito forte começou, fazendo com que ele se arrastasse para fora da cama e caísse de joelhos ao chão, colocando as mãos sobre as têmporas. Apesar da dor horrenda que sentia, não conseguia parar de rir.

Mas não era sadio o modo como a risada saía de seus lábios, pelo contrário. O tom era baixo demais para acordar os outros. Era macabra e recheada de um senso de humor negro que o espantava.

Esses surtos esquisitos estavam ficando cada vez mais freqüentes e não tinha como controla-los. Primeiro foi o suor frio excessivo, com as mãos tremendo, depois sua boca ficou ressequida e sentia muita sede, algo que chegava a ser fora do comum.

Conforme a necessidade por qualquer liquido aumentava, sua cabeça latejava tão forte que parecia explodir no instante seguinte. Sam sentia tanta dor que fincava suas curtas unhas na própria pele, lutando para agüentar o sofrimento, enquanto as risadas preenchiam o quarto.

Tudo aquilo vinha acontecendo desde que Mephisto havia entrado em seu corpo. O maldito demônio perverteu a essência humana de Sam em algo doentio e repugnante. Sentia desejos e impulsos que nunca pensou existir e o medo do que poderia fazer era constante.

Vinha mentindo para Dean e Bob desde que deixaram a antiga estação de metrô. Para eles, o pacto não havia de fato ocorrido, Mephisto havia se enganado ao achar que finalmente tinha conseguido a alma do jovem Winchester. Apenas Sam sabia o quanto tudo estava diferente e não poderia contar. Ou pelo menos achava que não.

O que poderia lhe acontecer? Sabia exatamente que seu irmão não conseguiria ficar quieto, ao saber que o pacto havia dado certo, iria procurar um jeito de reverter a condição demoníaca de Sam. E ele temia por isso... A coragem lhe faltava para admitir que agora era um demônio completo.

Quanto mais pensava na sua atual situação, mais a vontade de sumir era tentadora. Com o passar dos dias, encarar Dean havia se tornado algo difícil e lhe cortava o coração ter que fingir que estava tudo bem.

Sam respirava com dificuldade. A dor ficou mais aguda e se assemelhava à sensação de ter algo atravessando seu crânio. Levantou-se cambaleante e saiu do quarto, desceu até a cozinha e procurou uma cerveja.

Abriu a garrafa e bebeu todo o liquido com voracidade. Não adiantava, por mais que bebesse toda cerveja do mundo, nada saciava sua sede misteriosa. Sua cabeça continuava doendo de tal maneira que sentiu os joelhos cederem um pouco e quase caiu no chão.

Respirou fundo e continuou procurando por outras coisas que poderia tomar. A garrafa de plástico, que guardava o iogurte especial para controlar o colesterol de Bob, foi parar vazia no chão da cozinha.

E mesmo assim nada da sede passar... Sam estava sentido que as coisas ficariam fora do controle em questão de segundos. Seu pressentimento tornou-se realidade, porque quanto mais bebia, mais sentia sede. Abriu a torneira da pia e bebeu água dali mesmo, sem usar copo. O liquido escorria pelo seu queixo, molhando a camisa. E nada. A secura persistia de uma forma alucinante.

A visão de Sam aos poucos ia ficando mais borrada, conforme ele abria os armários e procurava por qualquer coisa que matasse aquela sede insana. O barulho vindo da cozinha acordou Dean, que esfregou os olhos, enquanto escutava os murmúrios incompreensíveis de seu irmão mais novo.

-Mas o que...? –as palavras morreram na garganta ao chegar à cozinha e perceber várias garrafas abertas e vazias no chão, enquanto Sam estava virado de costas para a porta. –O que está acontecendo aqui?

No momento em que o moreno virou-se para ver quem era, ainda segurava a lata de coca em uma das mãos. Seus olhos estavam arregalados, as pupilas dilatadas e a respiração extremamente ofegante.

Dean sentiu o queixo cair lentamente, conforme os olhos analisavam o estado de Sam. Ele tinha o cabelo bagunçado, a expressão de total desespero, a camisa molhada e os lábios sujos de iogurte.

-Você está bem? –perguntou, com certo receio, se aproximando. –Calma...

-Eu... Não sei, Dean! –as lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto e agora parecia iniciar um ataque de histeria. –O que está acontecendo comigo?

-Vamos primeiro trocar sua roupa, você está todo molhad... –ele interrompeu a si mesmo, quando tocou no irmão e percebeu que ele tremia violentamente. –Você está tremendo!

-Me ajuda! –o moreno colocou as mãos trêmulas sobre os ombros de Dean. –Tem alguma coisa acontecendo comigo... Eu não sei o que é!

-Espera aqui, que eu vou chamar o Bob, calma. –virou-se para sair da cozinha, mas ele foi abraçado por trás.

-Não, por favor, eu preciso de você comigo! –Sam ainda chorava e colocou a cabeça sobre o ombro do loiro. –Não vai...

-Está tudo bem, Sammy... –Dean virou-se de frente para o irmão e o abraçou. –Vai ficar tudo bem.

Neste momento, Bob entrou na cozinha, segurando uma shotgun com as duas mãos e não parecia muito animado. O mau humor era mais que evidente e ele ainda vestia seu famoso pijama xadrez, composto por calça e blusa de manga comprida.

-Que merda é essa? –sua voz soou como trovão e os dois olharam para ele.

-O Sam, ele... –Dean começou a explicar, mas foi interrompido pelo irmão.

-Tem alguma coisa acontecendo comigo, Bob! –ele parecia desesperado, soltou-se do abraço e foi até o senhor. –É tudo culpa desse maldito sangue de demônio em mim!

-Calma... –o barbudo deu uma olhada para Dean, fazendo um movimento com a cabeça. –Vamos levar você de volta ao quarto.

Sam parecia mais calmo, quando se deitou na cama de casal, no quarto que dividia com o irmão. Enquanto Bob e Dean conversavam no vão da porta, baixinho para que não pudessem ser escutados.

-Acho que seu irmão está tendo uma possessão demoníaca. –o senhor foi direto, não desgrudando os olhos do jovem.

-Como assim? –parecia que o chão se abria sobre os pés do loiro.

-Seu comportamento está extremamente alterado e ele teve uma reação anormal quando encarou o circulo mágico na sala. –Bob forçou seu sorriso mais amigável no momento em que percebeu que Sam o encarava. –Vai ficar tudo bem, ok?

-Dean... –o caçula murmurou, os olhos enchendo novamente de lágrimas. –Você vai fazer essa sede parar?

-Claro, eu e Bob vamos achar um jeito. –ele tentou ser convincente. –Fique aqui que nós já voltamos....

Os dois desceram as escadas e foram até a cozinha, onde pegaram o sal e água benta. A ficha de que algo demoníaco podia realmente ser verdade, foi caindo lentamente, conforme Dean se lembrava das palavras do demônio, ditas horas mais cedo... "_Por acaso não sabem que é impossível um contrato, depois de selado, deixar de surtir efeito?"_ O pior de tudo era que ele parecia convicto do que falava. "_Mesmo que o demônio esteja morto, o contr..." _ Foi então que o demônio sofreu um exorcismo, realizado por alguma coisa ou alguém.

Logo depois, Sam é encontrado desmaiado no chão do banheiro, com um filete de sangue escorrendo do nariz. Esse tipo de sangramento normalmente ocorre quando a pessoa faz um esforço muito grande, que não está acostumada. Ou então porque levou um soco.

Contudo, o irmão mais novo de Dean não tinha brigado fisicamente com ninguém nas últimas horas para que seu nariz sangrasse daquela maneira. Nem tinha feito esforço físico...

A não ser que ele tivesse exorcizado o demônio sozinho. Mas como isso seria possível? Sam teria que recitar as palavras em latim perto da criatura para assim obrigá-la a abandonar o corpo que tomou.

Porém ele estava no banheiro o tempo todo. A menos que usou o sangue que possuía de Azazel para realizar o exorcismo. Essa teoria era provável, ainda mais depois que Mephisto incorporou no corpo do caçula durante alguns minutos.

No momento em que a ficha caiu por completo, Dean arregalou os olhos, segurando o galão com a água benta. Seu amado irmão mais novo poderia estar caminhando para um lugar onde não há volta...


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota: peço desculpas pela demora. Tive problemas pessoais e não tinha a mínima inspiração para escrever... De qualquer maneira, quero agradecer pelo apoio! Não deixem de fazer reviews!**

_**Capítulo 03 – Seqüestro**_

A insanidade lhe parecia cada vez mais tentadora e a realidade algo perturbador. Não agüentava mais ver todos aqueles demônios rodeando-o e ouvir as lamúrias das almas condenadas. Fechou os olhos, ignorando o frio que percorria sua espinha ao sentir que o quarto estava cheio de existências sobrenaturais.

Mas não havia como fugir. Por mais que tentasse, parecia que piorava ainda mais, como se esses espíritos e demônios tivessem uma compulsão por perseguir e atormentar Sam Winchester.

Depois do ataque de sede na cozinha ter chamado tanto a atenção, ao ponto de acordar Dean e Bob, a situação piorou. O caçula estava desesperado porque não sabia mais o que fazer. Estava cansado de tudo aquilo e ter que carregar todo peso nas costas por causa das ações de Mephisto e Azazel.

O grande momento havia chegado e ele havia lutado tanto para proteger as pessoas que lhe eram importantes disso, que nem pensou no que fazer quando tivesse que contar a verdade.

Sua máscara havia caído e restou apenas o rosto de um homem desesperado.

No momento em que Dean e Bob voltaram ao quarto, Sam sentiu vontade de voltar no tempo. Apenas em ver a expressão de desgosto e mágoa nos olhos verdes do irmão, foi o bastante para que qualquer desespero que pudesse existir em seu peito fosse reduzido a nada.

-Dean, eu... –ele tentou dizer, mas foi interrompido.

-Que porra é essa, Sam? –o mais velho parecia furioso. –Vai me contar a verdade ou não?

-Sobre o que? –desejou do fundo da alma estar em outro lugar.

-Não se finja de desentendido. –Dean se aproximou da cama, com o galão de água benta nas mãos.

-O que você vai fazer com isso? –Sam começou a sentir o pavor crescer dentro do peito. –Por acaso acha que estou possuído?

-Acho que é algo muito pior que isso. –o loiro subiu em cima de Sam e o prendeu à cabeceira, amarrando suas mãos acima da cabeça. –Me dá o sal, Bob!

O senhor passou o pacote de sal grosso, como lhe foi pedido. Cortava o coração saber que Sam já não era mais aquele garoto puro que conheceu anos atrás. O sangue de Azazel em contato com a essência de Mephisto, tornou-o algo sombrio e longe de qualquer sombra de humanidade.

Ele estava caminhando lentamente para a transformação em demônio. Era raro um humano virar essa criatura antes de morrer, em todos os casos, suas almas iam para o inferno e depois de ficarem séculos em contato com o mal, virarem demônios.

Isso era algo que Bob nunca havia presenciado em toda sua vida. Contudo, por mais que gostasse de Sam e quisesse que ele ficasse bem, o senhor nunca colocaria seus sentimentos acima do lado de caçador. Bob faria o necessário e sem hesitar.

Dean apertou fortemente as bochechas do irmão, obrigando-o a ficar com a boca aberta, enquanto rasgava o pacote de sal e jogava o conteúdo na garganta de Sam. Ele ficava se debatendo e gemendo de dor.

Não era algo extremamente agradável de ver, mas não permitira que as sombras levassem embora seu irmão. Iria lutar com todas as armas que conhecia para evitar que Sam caísse e a transformação acontecesse.

O caçula sentia que seu mundo havia sido remexido e colocado de cabeça para baixo em questão de segundos. Era extremamente perturbador estar na posição de caça ao invés de caçador.

Ter que passar por todo aquele sofrimento, ter que ver o ódio e confusão nos olhos verdes do irmão era algo dilacerante para a alma.

-Por que isso foi acontecer? –lágrimas começavam a se formar e Dean tentava enxugá-las com a manga da camisa. –Por que você escolheu se tornar um demônio? Apenas para me salvar?

Sam sentiu que também começava a chorar e apenas balançou positivamente a cabeça. Seria capaz de fazer tudo isso de novo, se fosse preciso. Salvaria-o quantas vezes tivesse que fazer.

-Seu idiota! –o loiro o encarava com certa piedade. –E agora? O que vai acontecer com você? Por acaso nunca achou que uma hora eu descobriria?

O sal ardia feito brasa dentro de sua garganta e começava a machucar, fazendo com que sangue começasse a sair pela boca e escorresse pelo canto dos lábios. Sua parte demoníaca batalhava dentro de seu peito para se soltar daquela casca humana. Queria finalmente ser livre.

Bob percebeu que as pedras sal tingiam-se de vermelho e estavam fazendo efeito. Ele jogou um pouco de água benta sobre o rosto de Sam, que apenas conseguiu gemer de dor. Pequenos sinais de fumaça saíram de sua pele, como se tivesse fervido.

Aquilo era uma prova concreta de que a essência de Sam já não era mais humana.

-Não há mais nada o que se possa fazer, Dean. –Bob se aproximou da cama, tentando reprimir a vontade de soltar Sam. –Ele é um deles agora.

-Impossível! –ele não queria acreditar naquela possibilidade. –Não há um meio de reverter isso?

-Acredito que não... –o senhor olhou para o lado, tentando se manter calmo, enquanto passava a mão pela barba castanha.

-Que droga Sammy! –Dean olhou para o mais novo. –O que você foi fazer?

Um estrondo de madeira sendo rachada veio do andar de baixo, chamando a atenção dos três que estavam no quarto. Bob carregou sua arma e lançou um olhar para Dean, como se quisesse companhia para verificar o que acontecia lá em embaixo, até porque, não teria nenhuma maneira para Sam fugir, ele estava fraco demais.

Eles desceram cautelosamente as escadas antigas, com as armas prontas e carregadas. Encontraram dois homens e uma mulher parados no meio da sala, observando a sua volta.

-O que vocês querem na minha casa, seus malditos? –o cinquentão perguntou áspero, apontando a arma para o trio.

-Ora, se não é Bob Singer? –a mulher virou-se para encará-lo. –Você é uma lenda viva...

-Quem vocês são? –Dean ficou ao lado do amigo, não deixando de encarar pausadamente cada um dos invasores.

-Somos demônios. Isso já esclarece tudo, não? –ela sorriu maliciosamente, enrolando uma mecha do cabelo loiro entre os dedos longos. –Vamos meninos, temos trabalho a fazer aqui.

Com um simples movimento de sua mão, uma força invisível prendeu os dois humanos contra a parede. Era algo contra o qual não a mínima chance. O trio aproveitou que eles estavam imóveis e subiram as escadas, até o quarto onde Sam estava amarrado.

No momento em que ele viu os intrusos entrando, tentou com todas as forças que tinha se libertar do lençol que amarrava suas mãos e o impedia de agir. Mas era inútil, estava cansado e machucado. Quanto mais se movimentava, mais o sal machucava sua garganta e mais sangue escorria pelos lábios, descendo até o queixo.

-Nossa! Nunca pensei que te encontraria numa situação tão humilhante, Sam! –a mulher sentou-se na cabeceira da cama, sendo o mais irônica que conseguia. –Que situação horrível né? Mas eu prometo que vou dizer que resistiu contra nossa investida, tudo bem? Vai ser nosso segredinho...

Ela levantou-se e os dois homens soltaram os nós que prendiam o lençol na madeira da cama, mas não desfizeram aqueles que mantinham os punhos de Sam atados. O envolveram no mesmo lençol, numa espécie de camisa de força, impedindo qualquer movimentação dos braços dele.

Os quatro desceram as escadas, passando por Bob e Dean, que ainda estavam presos à parede.

-SAM! –o irmão berrou, tentando chamar a atenção do caçula. –Eu vou te salvar, confia em mim!

-Me desculpa, Dean... –ele encarou-o no fundo dos olhos e depois baixou a cabeça, seguindo os demônios para fora da casa.

Assim que eles saíram, a força invisível que mantinha o jovem e o senhor de meia idade presos, se desfez e caíram no chão.

-MERDA! –o loiro berrou, esmurrando o assoalho de madeira.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota: mais uma vez, peço desculpas a vocês, leitores! Como comentei no último capitulo, tive uns problemas pessoais e realmente não tinha a mínima inspiração. Mas aos poucos estou superando isso e aqui está mais um capitulo! =D**

**Agradeço a compreensão e queria pedir que continuassem lendo. As reviews têm me ajudado muito, obrigada a todos vocês!**

_**Capitulo 04 – Ódio**_

Não tinha motivos para lutar, seria idiotice. Tornaria as coisas ainda mais difíceis do que já estavam e não era essa sua intenção. No instante em que seus olhos captaram a presença daquelas três figuras demoníacas entrando no quarto, sabia que seu destino estava começando a agir.

O que ele mal sabia era que os acontecimentos tomariam uma velocidade insana...

Sam foi carregado para fora da casa de Bob e jogado dentro de um carro esportivo escuro. A mulher sentou-se ao seu lado, enquanto os dois homens ficaram na frente. O carro saiu da cidade e ficou horas rodando pelas estradas federais. Como já estava muito escuro do lado de fora, Sam não conseguia deduzir para onde estavam indo e isso o preocupava.

Mas o que no fundo o deixava mais aflito era saber que seu irmão era louco o suficiente de ir atrás dele, mesmo não sabendo onde ele poderia estar. Não desejava que Dean se envolvesse ainda mais nessa história.

Foi o caçula quem fez o contrato com Mephisto, trocando sua humanidade pela liberdade do mais velho. Ele tentou esconder que não havia dado certo, porém, de alguma maneira Dean iria suspeitar, uma vez que não iria morrer no dia que seu contrato com o demônio da encruzilhada fizesse um ano.

Sam não pensou nisso e apenas tentou esconder o fato de que estava se transformando em um demônio. E falhou miseravelmente. Uma hora ou outra sua farsa seria descoberta e sua máscara cairia por terra, exatamente como aconteceu.

O terror que sentia crescendo foi maior do que qualquer coisa e se desesperou quando viu todos aqueles espíritos baixos e imundos lhe perseguindo, suas lamurias dia e noite. Além da presença diabólica e horrenda dos demônios, que insistiam em não esconder suas verdadeiras faces, aquelas que os humanos sempre temeram.

Isso acontecia somente com Sam, apenas ele via e ouvia coisas vindas das profundezas do inferno e fez com que ele pirasse. A dor de cabeça estava fazendo com que ele perdesse sua calma e tivesse um ataque histérico, como teve na cozinha.

O pior de tudo era incerteza do que ocorreria dali para frente, uma vez que Dean se sentiu traído pelo próprio irmão. Será que ainda haveria alguma forma de superar isso? Será que seria capaz de perdoar e aceitar a realidade?

—X—

Dean estava em estado de choque, simplesmente invadiram a casa e levaram seu irmão embora. Seu querido irmão caçula, de quem ele cuidou sua vinda inteira até ali. Sentiu-se vazio e idiota.

Idiota porque não foi capaz de protegê-lo quando ele mais precisava e por ter sido extremista. O que Sam tinha feito foi apenas tentar ajudar, fazer com que não perdesse seu irmão para sempre no inferno.

Mas ao invés de tentar entender isso e procurar um meio de reverter a situação, resolveu agir como seu pai. Dean simplesmente ignorou que a pessoa quem ele amarrou na cama e jogou sal na boca era seu pequeno e indefeso irmão mais novo.

Deixou que seu instinto de caçador falasse mais alto e tratou Sam como uma aberração, um demônio qualquer. E foi pensando nisso que ele caiu de joelhos no chão, com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Sammy... –ele passou a manga da camisa pelos olhos, secando o rosto.

-Vamos atrás deles, levanta. –Bob segurou o braço do mais novo e o levantou à força. –Ele precisa de nós.

Juntaram todos os aparatos que acharam necessários e entraram no Impala. O senhor de meia idade tinha um tabuleiro de Ouija no colo e tentava saber através dos espíritos antigos onde Sam poderia estar.

-Ele... –Bob continuava com dedos indicadores no ponteiro de madeira. –Está indo para o cemitério do portal.

-Cemitério do portal? –aos poucos o sangue parecia gelar dentro das veias do loiro. –Por acaso é aquele onde tem o portal para o inferno?

-Acho que sim... –o mais velho guardou o tabuleiro na mala. –Eles só falaram isso.

-Estamos fudidos. –Dean constatou, enquanto aumentava a velocidade do carro.

-Se não chegarmos a tempo, não sei do que eles serão capazes de fazer.

—X—

-Para onde vocês estão me levando? –Sam tinha vontade de matar os três demônios que estavam no carro com as mãos nuas.

-Aonde você tinha que estar esse tempo todo. –a mulher respondeu, passando a mão pelos cabelos castanhos do refém. –Por acaso já te falaram que você tem um cabelo lindo para um homem?

-Vou quebrar a sua cara, vadia. –ele retrucou, sentindo um ódio imenso crescendo no peito.

-Até parece, você está assustado demais para isso. –a loira segurou o cabelo dele com força, puxando o rosto para perto dela. –Acho melhor parar por aqui, "machão". Você não gostaria de me ver irritada de verdade.

Seus olhos azuis de repente ficaram vermelhos e as pupilas se estreitaram. Ela deu um tapa com as costas da mão no rosto de Sam, deixando uma marca em sua pele. O silêncio reinou absoluto e durou até chegarem ao destino.

Assim que desceram do carro, o caçador pôde sentir um calafrio percorrendo sua espinha. Estavam no cemitério onde havia o portal para o inferno. O lugar ficava localizado em um ponto estratégico e por isso havia sido lacrado com uma poderosa magia que repelia qualquer demônio de se aproximar do portal.

O problema foi quando Azazel quebrou esse encanto e conseguiu atravessar a barreira. A chave para abrir o portão infernal era colocar o Colt na fechadura e desativar as trancas especiais.

-Vocês podem até chegar perto, mas nunca vão abrir o portal. –Sam disse, tentando enxergar nessa possibilidade uma luz.

-Acha mesmo que precisamos do Colt? –ela o encarou, sarcasticamente. –É, vejo que não se fazem mais caçadores como antigamente.

-O que quer dizer com isso? –o humano ficou irritado, sentindo o coração pulsar mais forte dentro do peito.

-Espere e verá, _querido_. – disse desdenhosamente, andando acompanhada dos outros dois demônios.

O quarteto atravessou o cemitério, contornando as lápides e chegando ao centro do lugar, que era ocupado por um velho jazido. Mas não havia nenhum morto em seu interior.

Era apenas uma porta de ferro entrelaçado, coberto por símbolos antigos e a fechadura possuía a forma de várias estrelas sobrepostas dentro de um círculo, no meio havia a entrada para o cano do Colt.

Antes que a mulher forçasse Sam a se ajoelhar, pediu para que os dois homens cortassem e jogassem fora o lençol que o mantinha preso. Logo após isso, ela retirou um punhal, cuja lâmina era entalhada com inscrições antigas e cortou a palma da mão de Sam.

Esperou que uma pequena poça de sangue se formasse na região e esfregou o corte no portal, lambuzando a fechadura com o liquido vermelho. Ela também repetiu a mesma ação, seguida pelos demônios, que não deixavam Sam de lado.

A mulher levantou o punhal e começou a recitar as palavras em latim que o caçador conhecia desde novo. E foram essas mesmas palavras que começaram a ativar o mecanismo que lacrava o portal.

O ferro se contorcia na direção contrária, se desfazendo e revelando uma luz avermelhada saindo das fendas que começavam a surgir.

-Meu Deus... –ele sussurrou, olhando incrédulo para a passagem que se formava diante dele.

-Não fale Nele aqui, é uma blasfêmia. –a mulher comentou, esperando ansiosamente pela abertura total.

Após alguns segundos, o portal estava aberto e se assemelhava a um poço escuro e seu fundo parecia emitir uma luz avermelhada que Sam nunca viu antes. O cheiro de enxofre era tão grande que ele chegava a lacrimejar e sentir dificuldade para respirar.

Os dois demônios o forçaram a ficar de pé, enquanto a chefe guardava o punhal ritualístico dentro do casaco.

-Está na hora de você ir para o inferno, literalmente. –ela disse, segurando-o pela gola da camisa. –Esse sempre foi seu lugar.

Empurrou-o até a beira e atirou o humano dentro do portal. Sua gargalhada de satisfação ecoava monstruosamente, enquanto ele caia.

Nesse meio tempo, Dean e Bob chegaram ao cemitério. O loiro caiu correndo com toda força que possuía, com o Colt carregado e preparado. Não deixaria que aqueles demônios baratos se aproveitassem dos poderes do seu irmão.

-Tá rindo do quê, sua vadia? –perguntou, apontando a arma em sua cabeça.

-Seu irmão acabou de ir para o inferno. Chegou tarde demais dessa vez...

Não houve hesitação, remorso ou qualquer dúvida. Dean descarregou uma bala no meio da testa da mulher e assim que ela caiu morta, fez o mesmo com os outros dois homens.

-O que fazemos agora Bob? –ele guardou a arma no bolso da calça.

-Acho que devemos entrar e tirar o Sam daí. –o senhor barbudo se aproximou da beirada e olhou para baixo.

-Mas e para voltar? –passou a mão pelo cabelo loiro.

-Acho que eu conheço um meio de escapar, pode não dar certo. –Bob encarou o mais novo.

-Vamos fazer o seguinte, você fica aqui do lado de fora, para impedir que o portal se feche. –Dean colocou as mãos no ombro do amigo. –Eu vou buscar Sam e trazer ele de volta.

-Apenas prometa que não vai demorar, você sabe que eu odeio esperar. –ele sorriu, aquela era sua forma de se despedir.

-Já volto, Bobby.

Dean respirou fundo, pegou sua mochila e se jogou dentro do portal. A falta que seu irmão fazia era tanta que não podia ficar mais nem um segundo longe dele. Era seu dever, desde quando o caçula estava no útero de Mary, cuidar para que tudo desse certo com seu irmãozinho menor.

Sentir que falhou durante algum momento de sua vida, era algo revoltante. Protegia Sam desde os quatro anos de idade e não seria depois de burro velho que iria cometer o erro de deixá-lo ir embora. Não mesmo.

Um era a família do outro, não tinham mais ninguém nesse vasto mundo de seis bilhões de pessoas. Eles eram os últimos Winchester do planeta e só podiam contar com eles mesmos.

Parecia que a queda não tinha fim e isso começava a deixar Dean angustiado. Quando menos esperava, acabou se chocando com algo sólido e sentiu muita dor, percorrendo o corpo todo.

Demorou alguns segundos para perceber que tinha caído no chão de algum lugar. Ao levantar-se e olhar ao redor, notou que era uma casa abandonada.

-Mas que merda de lugar é esse? –falou em voz alta. –Isso que é o inferno?

Por mais incrível que pareça, o lugar parecia ter sido queimado e se tornado carvão. Os móveis, roupas, tudo o que se possa imaginar que existe numa casa estava completamente queimado e transformado em carvão.

O calor ainda podia ser sentido, como se o fogo tivesse consumido os objetos há pouco tempo. Antes de deixar a casa, Dean carregou sua arma com balas de sal e saiu.

Ele não acreditou no que viu, parecia algo irreal que existia apenas nos filmes apocalípticos que Hollywood lançava de vez em quando. Para onde quer que olhasse, estava tudo sendo devorado pelas chamas.

Mas a cor do fogo era completamente diferente do que já havia visto na Terra. As bordas eram azuis claras e conforme se aproximavam do meio da chama, se tornava roxo escuro.

De fato, para onde quer olhasse, tudo lembrava o mundo dos humanos. As contruções, casas, carros, árvores... Porém tudo sendo consumido por esse fogo estranho. Por mais que ele queimasse, era como se a matéria queimada fosse recomposta automaticamente e continuava queimando, num eterno ciclo ígneo.

Antes que pudesse ver com mais clareza como esse fogo era, sentiu que estava sendo observado. Ao girar o corpo para trás, percebeu que havia uma legião de demônios andando pela rua.

Eles se assemelhavam a humanos deformados, cujas peles possuíam aspecto de putrefação no nível mais alto, com pedaços caindo. Seus rostos eram parecidos com retratos imóveis de expressões de raiva e ódio.

Foi naquele momento que Dean sentiu um forte calafrio percorrendo seu corpo. Então era nisso que os humanos que vinham ao inferno se transformavam. Jurou a si mesmo que não deixaria Sam se tornar em algo tão repulsivo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota: Estou com febre de 38 graus, então, por favor, não liguem se tiver alguma parte viajante... Também queria deixar claro que não estou tomando nenhum partido religioso nesses capítulos que virão. Isso é apenas uma fic, escrita para entretenimento!**

**Gazi – obrigada por continuar lendo e estar gostando! Espero que a fic esteja realmente do seu agrado!  
****Mary – valeu por todo o apoio que você me dá, maninha. É muito importante para mim!**

_**Capítulo 05 – Fogo**_

Por acaso já andou de montanha-russa? Ou teve aquele sonho de estar caindo de um prédio? Então deve conhecer a sensação de vácuo dentro do estômago que sentimos, como se tivesse um buraco dentro de nós.

Era exatamente isso que Sam sentia enquanto caia, parecia que nunca iria acabar. A agonia crescia de uma maneira tão ameaçadora, que ele fechou os olhos com força e desejou estar em outro lugar, muito longe daquilo tudo. Por que as coisas tinham que ser tão complicadas? Será que não podia ser apenas mais um caçador por aí?

Quase que instantaneamente, seu desejo se concretizou. Sentiu que havia parado de cair e que agora estava em outro lugar. Foi neste momento, que ele levantou as pálpebras lentamente, com medo de estar errado e sua boca se abriu de espanto.

Sam não fazia a mínima idéia de onde poderia estar, mas de uma coisa tinha certeza: o lugar era extremamente luxuoso, como nunca viu antes na vida. O que cativou sua atenção, num primeiro momento, foi o gigantesco lustre de cristal no meio da sala.

Notou também que havia correntes de pérolas decorando o lustre, em volta dos castiçais onde as velas ficavam. Depois, ele voltou seu olhar para observar mais atentamente a sala em si. Percebeu que estava sentado num trono, na cabeceira de uma enorme mesa.

A louça era de porcelana e muito delicada, com arranjos florais pintados à mão. A toalha branca de linho nobre, além das taças de cristal minuciosamente limpas e os talheres de prata pura.

Sam não conseguia observar sem sentir-se submisso aos detalhes de cada objeto à sua frente. Era tudo muito diferente do que esteve acostumado sua vinda inteira. Motéis baratos, comida de lanchonete e lugares simples: isso fazia parte da sua rotina.

Agora, estar em uma sala de jantar tão rica assim só poderia acontecer em sonho.

Depois de notar que perdeu vários minutos olhando cada detalhe do que estava perto de si, que ele resolveu levantar o olhar e assim ter uma visão da mesa. Foi então que viu um homem sentado do outro lado, na cabeceira. Havia cerca de oito cadeiras entre os dois.

-Vejo que finalmente percebeu minha presença, Sam. –o estranho disse, pegando o guardanapo de seda e colocando sob o colo.

-Quem é você? –ele perguntou, sentindo-se um verdadeiro idiota por não ter reparado antes. –Onde eu estou?

-Cada pergunta no seu devido tempo. –arrumou os talhares e só então levantou o rosto.

Mais uma vez o queixo de Sam caiu, dessa vez por causa da beleza desumana que o homem possuía. Até mesmo o ser mais heterossexual do planeta não resistiria ao seu lindo rosto.

Era algo indescritível de tão perfeito que era, a verdadeira imagem da androgenia. Contudo, de alguma maneira, ele não perdia o ar masculino. O caçador se recompôs e tentando não aparentar tanto sua surpresa.

-Então, Sam... –ele disse, sua voz era mansa. –Vou responder suas perguntas. Chamo-me Lúcifer e você está no lugar mais profundo do Inferno.

-O que?!

-Isso mesmo que você ouviu. –os lábios formaram um sorriso. –Bem-vindo à sua nova casa. –Lúcifer fez um gesto amplo com as mãos, indicando a sala.

-Mas... –Sam sentia as palavras morrerem na garganta. –Eu não tenho nada haver com isso! Meu lugar é junto ao Dean.

-Claro, concordo com você, sem dúvidas. Você deve ficar ao lado do seu amado irmão. –ele franziu as sobrancelhas e balançou a cabeça positivamente. –Porém, a partir do momento que fez o pacto com Mephsito, deixou de ser humano.

-Eu... –as lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo seu rosto. –Só fiz isso para protegê-lo.

-Sei como se sente, na verdade eu passei pela mesma coisa. –o anjo caído levantou-se da mesa e começou a andar pela sala, com as mãos cruzadas nas costas.

Foi neste momento que o humano sentiu um arrepio percorrendo a espinha. Não cansava de admirar a beleza estonteante daquela criatura angelical e demoníaca ao mesmo tempo.

Sam nunca tinha visto olhos de um azul tão intenso como aquele, protegidos por longos cílios, assim como o negro dos cabelos ondulados que iam até os ombros e os lábios levemente rosados.

Ele vestia um terno de alta costura branco, que realçava ainda mais sua aparência e lhe conferia uma aura de paz e pureza.

-Eu, por exemplo, aceitei ser o símbolo de tudo aquilo que é ruim apenas para cumprir meu papel. –havia certa mágoa na sua voz. –Por amor ao Pai.

-Não tente me convencer de que você é a vítima da história. –Sam foi bem claro, fechando os punhos.

-Cada um tem seu ponto de vista. Se, no momento que você coloca a culpa em mim por todos os seus problemas, faz com que se sentia melhor, por mim tudo bem. –Lúcifer voltou o rosto para o humano. –Agora, saiba que se está enfrentando esses problemas, foi porque um dia procurou por isso.

-Eu nunca desejei me tornar a aberração que sou! –ele se exaltou e aumentou a voz. –Azazel foi até o quarto e sangrou na minha boca!  
-Verdade, isso você não pode controlar. Mas no momento que aceitou a proposta de Mephisto, sabia dos riscos e mesmo assim quis!

-Eu...

-Não tente se enganar, assim as coisas ficam mais difíceis. –o anjo ajeitou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. –O destino de Dean era vir para o Inferno, pagar pelo que pediu. Você não pode mudar isso.

-Como assim? –ele sentiu toda sua coragem se dissipando conforme as palavras saíam daquela boca perfeita.

-Dean veio até aqui para te resgatar. –Lúcifer se aproximou do caçador, seus rostos a milímetros de distância. –Será que não percebe que de uma maneira ou outra, o destino dele se completou? Ele está no Inferno.

-Mas a situação é diferente. –tentou se agarrar nessa idéia.

-Pode até ser, contudo, mesmo assim o tratado se cumpriu. Ele está aqui e vai ter que pagar. Mesmo que Dean tenha vindo para te salvar.

Ele sorriu maldosamente, relevando seu lado cruel. Toda a beleza que possuía se transformou em algo maquiavélico.

-Eu ainda não esqueci a dívida que Dean tem comigo.

—X—

O homem loiro sentiu o suor escorrendo pelas têmporas, conforme os demônios se aproximavam. Eram muitos, pensou que não daria conta, mas lá no fundo do seu coração, lembrou do rosto assustado do irmão caçula e seu desespero, pedindo ajuda.

Dean sempre acabava acobertando Sam e limpando a merda que o outro fazia. Desde quando eram apenas crianças, o mais velho recebia broncas por coisas que não tinha feito. Mas aceitava de cabeça baixa, achando que Sam não merecia passar por aquilo.

Muitos podem dizer que isso é super proteção. Porém, Dean não conseguia sentir outra coisa. A morte da mãe foi algo chocante, que sempre marcou suas vidas. Por isso, acreditava que era melhor proteger Sam do mundo, para que ele não tivesse que sofrer.

A situação estava crítica e não fazia a menor idéia do que poderia fazer. Engatilhou a arma e se preparou para disparar insanamente. Seu coração batia no ritmo normal dentro do peito, Dean respirava de forma controlada.

A adrenalina poderia inibir um raciocínio eficaz contra aquelas criaturas infernais. Eles correram na sua direção vorazmente, a saliva negra e densa como petróleo escorrendo pelo canto os lábios rachados e purulentos.

O humano sentiu que estava preparado e começou a atirar em várias regiões, nos demônios que estavam mais próximos a ele. Neste momento, uma forte luz azul-escuro cegou seus olhos verdes e Dean foi obrigado a se abaixar, para proteger sua vista.

Assim que a luz cessou, ele ficou ereto e não acreditou no que viu. Havia uma criança de aparentemente seis anos, no meio da estrada, vestindo uma túnica preta, com um grande capuz. Seus brancos olhos cegos encaravam-no friamente.

-Oi. –a criança disse, seu semblante sério e sem emoção alguma.

-Oi... –Dean respondeu, engolindo a seco.

-Pode me chamar de Eon. –continuava parado, as mãos estendidas ao longo do pequeno corpo.

-Então, Eon, muito obrigado pela ajuda. –o loiro se aproximou, tentando parecer o mais amigável possível.

-Brinca comigo. –ele abaixou o capuz, revelando cabelos vermelhos como sangue, com o mesmo corte de Sam quando mais novo. –Agora.

-Olha, eu até queria, mas não tenho tempo. –Dean se abaixou, ainda segurando firmemente a shotgun e com a mochila nas costas. –Prometo que vamos brincar depois.

-Eu disse agora!

Antes que o jovem pudesse esboçar qualquer reação, sentiu o corpo enfraquecer e caiu de quarto no asfalto. Uma dor aguda percorria todos os seus órgãos e o gosto de sangue veio até a boca.

Eon se aproximou e tomou o rosto de Dean com suas pequenas mãos.

-Quando quero uma coisa, ninguém diz não.

-Você é foda, hein?! –rosnou entre os dentes, com raiva. –Seus pais não lhe ensinaram a ter educação com os mais velhos?

-Eu não tenho pais.

-Essa juventude de hoje em dia está perdida. –revirou os olhos, impaciente. –O que vai fazer comigo?

-Primeiro vamos para a minha casa, lá nós vamos brincar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota: eu escrevi esse capitulo ouvindo "Rammstein – Mein Teil", se quiser eu recomendo, ajuda a entrar no clima dark da fic. Queria deixar claro que sou contra forma de Nazismo e tortura. **

_**Capítulo 06 – Dor**_

Eon encostou os dedos indicador e médio na testa de Dean e o transportou para sua "casa". O loiro ficou abismado ao olhar no seu redor e perceber estar no que parecia ser a masmorra de um castelo medieval.

O lugar se assemelhava mais a uma sala de tortura, com todos os tipos de dispositivos arcaicos para sofrimento alheio, desenvolvidos pela humanidade. Neste momento, o humano notou qual era a brincadeira que a criança desejava que ele participasse.

-Você vai me torturar, é isso? –Dean foi logo ao assunto, bufando.

-Sim. –sua expressão continuava vazia.

-Você é definitivamente estranho para uma criança. –ele abriu e sacou sua shotgun.

-Eu não sou uma criança, apenas possuo a aparência de uma. –Eon respondeu secamente, enquanto se aproximava do loiro.

A criança extremamente ruiva possuía finalmente uma expressão em seu rosto desinteressado, mas Dean não gostou do que viu. Os olhos cegos bem abertos na direção dos seus e a boca se retorcendo num sorriso psicótico.

-Eu não posso perder tempo com você, preciso procurar por Sam. –o humano carregou a arma.

-Não adianta, ele está com Lúcifer. –o demônio respondeu, ficando sério. –Tenho ordens de prendê-lo aqui até que pague pelo que desejou.

-O que?! –Dean sentiu a arma escorregar de suas mãos. –O que disse?

-Lembra-se do contrato na encruzilhada? Você ainda não pagou o preço. –ele se aproximou lentamente.

-Pouco tempo antes da minha morte, Sam fez um acordo com Mephisto. Eu estaria livre do contrato e ele se transformaria num demônio a seu serviço. –Dean ergueu uma das sobrancelhas desconfiado. –Não há nada para pagar, estou livre.

-Tem certeza? –Eon não conseguia sorrir, seus lábios apenas se retorciam em algo medonho. –Acho que Mephisto lhe enganou.

-O que quer dizer com isso, sua criançinha demoníaca? –o loiro começou a perder a paciência.

-Um contrato não anula outro, isso é impossível. –a criança ruiva sentou-se em uma cadeira duas vezes o seu tamanho, ficando com os pés longe do chão. –Ou seja, você ainda está devendo.

-Mas eu não morri! –Dean disse entre os dentes, sentindo a raiva crescer dentro do peito.

-Porque o dia de sua morte será amanhã. –Eon ficou balançando os pés, olhando perdidamente para eles. –Não mudou nada. Você ainda deve sua alma e só veio para o inferno antes do tempo, agora seu irmão é um demônio.

-Puta que... –lágrimas começaram a correr pela face angustiada do humano. –Não acredito!

-Estou apenas lhe contando a verdade, você foi enganado. –ele levantou o rosto, parecendo estranhamente feliz. –Mas o melhor de tudo é que você vai poder brincar comigo...

Eon bateu duas palmas e o som ecoou pelo salão de pedra. Uma cadeira elétrica antiga começou a se arrastar pelo chão de pedra úmida, se aproximando de Dean. Quando estava perto o suficiente, o garoto estalou os dedos, deixando sua presa completamente desnuda.

Várias tiras de couro saíram da cadeira, prendendo-se aos punhos e tornozelos de Dean, que se debatia freneticamente. Porém, quanto mais ele se mexia, mais as tiras de couro se apertavam ao seu corpo.

Agora ele se encontrava nu, completamente preso a uma cadeira elétrica.

-Sabe, eu gosto de tortura e faço isso desde que nasci. –a criança ruiva disse, descendo da cadeira gigante e dando alguns passos na direção de Dean. –Mas vocês humanos continuam me surpreendendo.

-Há, essa é boa. –ele retrucou azedo, sentindo um frio percorrendo o corpo.

-Mesmo sendo criações diretas de Deus, conseguem ser extremamente maus, fazendo seus semelhantes sofrerem punições horrendas. –Eon passou suas pequenas mãos pelo rosto de sua vitima, forçando-o a olhar na sua direção.

-E o que você pretende fazer comigo? – Dean engolia a seco, tentando disfarçar seu medo.

-O mesmo que os nazistas faziam com os judeus. –o garoto se afastou, dando alguns passos para trás.

Antes mesmo que pudesse até mesmo piscar, seu corpo foi invado por uma descarga elétrica intensa. Cada célula sentiu o impacto do choque. A língua se enrolou no fundo da boca, a saliva escorria pelo canto dos lábios repuxados.

Os dedos dos pés e das mãos se contraíram, suas extremidades começavam a necrosar. Enquanto que, o corpo tinha espasmos musculares fortes, as costas se debatendo agressivamente contra a cadeira.

A sessão de choques acabou tão rápido quanto começou. Dean ficou parado, olhando para o horizonte, sem qualquer pensamento na cabeça. Nem mesmo a dor sentia mais, parecia que ela o havia abandonado no momento que entrou naquela câmara de tortura.

-Já está cansado? A diversão mal começou...

Foi a última frase que o humano escutou antes que tudo ficasse escuro e perdesse a consciência.

—X—

-Liberte o meu irmão! Eu faço qualquer coisa! –Sam estava tão desesperado de levantou-se do trono.

Lúcifer ficou apenas encarando friamente o humano a sua frente. Por mais que conhecesse aquelas criaturas criadas pelo seu Pai, não conseguia entender porque as emoções dele eram tão profundas e confusas.

Toda vez que seu olhar cruzava com os olhos verdes de Sam Winchester, sentia-se tragado para um oceano de sentimentos. Ao mesmo tempo, ele conseguia perceber a alegria ao lado da tristeza, amor junto com ódio... Era sufocante notar todas as dualidades que aquele ser aparentemente simples possuía.

-Não acha que está se enrolando demais? –o anjo virou-se de costas, fingindo admirar um quadro na parede.

-Dean é tudo para mim. Faço qualquer coisa para vê-lo bem. –ele respondeu corajosamente, tentando se aproximar.

-Por que você tem tanta certeza que vale arriscar seu pescoço?–Lúcifer encarou-o novamente, levantando a sobrancelha, incrédulo.

-Eu o amo e isso basta. –Sam não cedeu e encarou a criatura sobrenatural.

-Será que ele sente o mesmo amor que você? –por mais que tentasse, ele não conseguia perceber qual era a idéia que os humanos tinham sobre o amor.

-Nos amamos de forma diferente, mas no fundo o que importa é que somos irmãos. –o caçador aliviou a expressão ao abrir seu coração e finalmente falar o que sentia. –E ninguém pode tirar isso de nós.

-Muito bonito todo esse discurso de amor e irmãos, Sam. –Lúcifer tirou as mãos do bolso e revelou que usava luvas também brancas. –Mas infelizmente não vai salvar nem a você ou seu irmão.

-O que quer dizer com isso? –Sam sentiu um frio percorrendo sua espinha e se espalhando pelo corpo.

-Você deve percorrer o caminho que lhe foi dado e o seu irmão o dele. –o anjo tirou as luvas lentamente, não deixando de encarar o humano a sua frente. –Vou libertar o demônio que existe dentro de você.

Com uma velocidade surpreendente, Lúcifer encostou a mão no rosto de Sam. Um forte clarão tomou conta da sala e tudo ficou branco.

Apesar de estar com os olhos fechados, Sam sentia que não estava mais na sala luxuosa, porque seus cabelos movimentavam-se por causa de uma brisa suave. Assim que abriu os olhos, notou que estava em um quarto.

O cômodo seguia a mesma linha de decoração da sala. Uma cama enorme jazia no meio do quarto, com cobertas de tecido fino e travesseiros forrados com pena de ganso. As cortinas de seda esvoaçavam embaladas pela mesma brisa que brincava com cabelos de Sam.

-Onde estamos? –perguntou, sentindo a garganta seca.

-Nos meus domínios, é tudo que precisa saber por enquanto. –o outro respondeu, ficando no campo de visão de Sam. –Como eu te disse, vou libertar o demônio que existe dentro de você, assim poderá viver com a paz interior que tanto deseja.

-E como descobriu que desejo paz interior?

-Vocês humanos são criações simplórias e previsíveis demais aos meus olhos. –Lúcifer comentou, como se fosse natural. –Por mais que tentem se saciar, nunca conseguem o que tanto procuram...

O anjo ajeitou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha e levantou seu olhar para Sam.

-Está na hora.

De repente, Sam sentiu-se dominado por uma força estranha. Era como se algo tivesse entrado em seu corpo e tomado o controle. Andou até a cama e deitou-se contra sua vontade, por mais que desejasse outra coisa. De alguma maneira, estava preso à cama e não conseguia se levantar, mesmo fazendo muito esforço.

Lúcifer se aproximou da cama, sentando-se na cabeceira. Em uma de suas mãos havia um punhal ritualístico bem antigo, com inscrições que eram desconhecidas para o humano. Parecia ser a língua dos anjos.

-Está sentindo aquela sede novamente, não é? –perguntou, seu rosto ficando cada vez mais perto do caçador. –Crescendo dentro de você e não te deixando opção...

Conforme Lúcifer falava, suas palavras penetravam pelo ouvido de Sam e a reação foi instantânea. A sede enlouquecedora que havia sentido na casa de Bob voltou com toda sua força. Todo o corpo parecia suplicar por qualquer liquido. Nem mesmo a saliva era suficiente para manter a boca úmida.

-É horrível sentir isso... –ele continuou falando mansamente. –Sentir que não tem controle sobre suas ações, que essa sede lhe domina e o faz irracional.

Quanto mais ele falava, mais a sede aumentava e Sam sentia que teria um ataque de fúria a qualquer momento. O suor escorria pelo seu rosto, os olhos arregalados e famintos, a língua molhando os lábios repetidamente, o coração batendo acelerado...

-Vou dar um fim a isso tudo, você quer? –Lúcifer possuía um leve sorriso escondido nos lábios.

Sam não falou, apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Não saberia até quando agüentaria aquela situação, estava fugindo do seu controle.

Depois do consentimento do humano, o anjo levantou o punhal e cortou seu braço. Esperou que a ferida tivesse bastante sangue acumulado e encostou o liquido nos lábios de Sam.

Somente o cheiro do sangue seria suficiente para aplacar a sede que o caçador sentia. Mas ainda sim seria muito pouco. Por isso, sorveu a ferida com toda voracidade que tinha, deliciando-se ao sentir o sangue escorrendo pela sua boca até a garganta.

Quando mais bebia, mais o prazer se fazia presente.

O que ele mal desconfiava era que esse caminho não tinha mais volta.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota: a letra da música que aparece nesse capitulo é Tokio Hotel – World Behind My Wall.**

_**Capitulo 07 – Memórias**_

O que despertou Dean foi o zumbido do chicote no ar e o contato extremamente agressivo contra a pele de suas costas. Enquanto sua consciência voltava progressivamente, lembrou-se de que acabou desmaiando por causa dos choques na cadeira elétrica.

Agora estava sendo açoitado por Eon, que parecia se divertir com a situação. A cada nova chicotada, mordia os lábios, fechava os olhos, enquanto seu tórax se arqueava. Em pouco tempo sentia o sangue escorrendo das feridas.

-Finalmente acordou, achei que iria brincar sozinho. –a criança disse, parando de chicotear.

-O que você quer comigo, porra?! –Dean estava sem paciência, tentando olhá-lo por cima dos ombros.

-Fazer você pagar pelo que pediu. –ele foi objetivo.

-Quanto tempo essa merda vai durar?

-Depende do seu comportamento...

-Depois disso estou livre pra achar o Sam? –não sentia mais dor, estava entorpecido.

-Sim.

-Então por que não começa logo? Não quero perder meu tempo com esses joguinhos idiotas. –o ódio era tanto em seu coração, que ficou assustado com o tom da própria voz.

Eon levantou uma das sobrancelhas, não acreditando nas palavras que o humano lhe disse. Nunca havia passado por nada parecido, nenhum dos que torturou durante todos esses séculos tinha se mantinho tão determinado.

Ele realmente parecia estar preocupado com o irmão. A criança ruiva liberou Dean das tiras de couro e ele caiu no chão de pedras da masmorra, sem se mexer. Iria aplicar seu pior castigo e se por acaso ele sobrevivesse, o libertaria.

Eon segurou o rosto de Dean com suas mãos pequenas rudemente, obrigando-o a manter contato visual. Abriu os lábios e uma espécie de névoa negra saiu de lá, entrando nas narinas e boca do humano.

Em poucos segundos, ele se contorcia agressivamente no chão, tendo uma espécie de ataque epilético. Na verdade, o que estava acontecendo era uma ínfima parte da alma de Eon entrou no corpo de Dean e lutava contra a alma do mortal.

Tudo isso não passava de uma resistência de fé. Se o humano fosse realmente forte e soubesse o que desejava, não encontraria problemas em expulsar Eon de dentro dele. Agora, se desviasse do caminho e cedesse a toda pressão, seria destruído ali mesmo.

O garoto ficou observando atentamente, ajoelhado ao lado do corpo de Dean, que não parava de demonstrar sinais de resistência. Era algo fantástico de ver como mortais batalhavam pelos seus ideais, era isso o que os fazia diferente dos anjos e demônios.

Ao contrário de todas as outras criaturas sobrenaturais que possam existir, humanos possuem livre arbítrio e isso lhes dá um poder que eles não tem a real noção. Quando bem utilizado, faz com que cresçam e se tornem melhores.

Quando usado de forma errada, destrói pouco a pouco sua essência, até que sobre apenas uma mente vazia sem realizações.

Após alguns minutos, Dean parou de chacoalhar e ficou quieto, com os olhos fechados. Parecia que havia morrido, pois não respirava. Eon iria se levantar para arrastar o corpo para fora da masmorra, quando inesperadamente, o loiro sugou todo o ar que conseguiu de uma vez só.

Girou o corpo, ficando de quatro e vomitou um liquido espesso e escuro, parecido com petróleo. Ou seja, ele tinha vencido sua batalha interna e agora o garoto precisava liberá-lo, como prometeu.

-Dean, você passou no meu teste e pagou o que devia.

-Posso... –sussurrou, com a boca ainda ardendo. –Procurar... Sammy?

-Ele está nos aposentos de Lúcifer, vou mandar você direto para lá. –Eon encostou dois dedos na testa do mortal. –Deve ter esse selo para que ele não lhe faça nada...

Um símbolo desconhecido foi desenhado na alma de Dean, sinalizando que já pagou o que devia e por isso Lúcifer não poderia fazer nada contra ele. Depois disso, a mesma luz azul que o cegou no encontro com os demônios de baixo nível, iluminou a masmorra e Dean cobriu os olhos.

Assim que os abriu, deu-se conta de que estava em outro lugar completamente diferente. Uma sala de jantar extremamente luxuosa cercada de tudo o que poderia haver de mais fino e nobre existente na face da Terra.

Após percorrer os olhos rapidamente pelo local, Dean olhou a si mesmo. Usava as mesmas roupas que entrou no inferno e seu corpo estava normal, sem qualquer ferimento. Apesar de toda a esquisitice e por ser um demônio, até que Eon cumpria com sua palavra.

Ele reparou que não existia nenhuma porta e que provavelmente um lugar sem saída. O desespero começou a crescer no seu peito, tinha salvar o irmão o quanto antes. Não fazia a mínima idéia do que poderia estar acontecendo com Sam.

Fechou os olhos e concentrou-se no que veio fazer no inferno. Durante sua luta contra a alma de Eon foi isso o que lhe deu forças, provavelmente poderia ajudar agora. Quando imaginou o rosto do irmão, com seu sorriso de covinha, os cabelos caindo sobre os olhos brilhantes e o jeito que ele falava, ouviu que algo se quebrava na sala.

Abriu os olhos mais uma vez e percebeu que uma porta se fez na parede. Não quis pensar muito como isso aconteceu e girou a maçaneta.

Entrou em um quarto, tão luxuoso quanto a sala e Sam estava perto da janela, olhando alguma coisa lá fora, parecia tão compenetrado que nem escutou quando o irmão se aproximou.

-Ei, Sammy! –Dean colocou uma mão no ombro do caçula.

O mais novo virou-se e seu rosto estava molhado de tantas lágrimas. Parecia extremamente triste e distante.

-Sam? –chamou mais uma vez, mas ele não escutava. –SAM!

Os olhos verdes do caçula voltaram-se na direção do olhar do mais velho. Possuíam um brilho opaco e sem vida, como se nada fosse importante ou fizesse sentido mais. Alguém ou algo havia sugado todas as emoções de Sam, deixando apenas uma casca vazia...

"_**It's raining today - The blinds are shut**_

_**It's always the same**_

_**I tried all the games that they play**_

_**But they made me insane"**_

-LÚCIFER! EU PEGO VOCÊ, SEU MERDA! –Dean berrou olhando para o teto do quarto. –O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM O SAM?!

Ainda nesse ataque de fúria, ele começou a destruir o quarto, puxando as cortinas de seda ao chão com toda sua força, rasgando o tecido. Depois chutou com força o criado-mudo, fazendo com que o abajour de porcelana caísse, quebrando-se em vários pedaços.

Atirou longe a mesa do criado-mudo, que bateu na parede, deixando um buraco. Após todo o esforço e sofrimento que passou até conseguir chegar perto do irmão e agora ele estava daquele jeito...

"_**Life on TV**_

_**It's random but it means nothing to me**_

_**I'm writing down what I cannot see**_

_**Wanna wake up in a dream"**_

Sentou-se na cama e não conseguiu conter as lágrimas. Dean sentia que suas forças tinham sumido, abandonando-o ali, numa situação deprimente. Não sabia o que fazer e precisava achar uma solução rápida, pois Bob estava tomando conta do portal no cemitério e tinha medo dele estar enfrentando demônios poderosos.

Conforme as lágrimas desciam de seus olhos verdes, molhando a pele sardenta do rosto, a calma aos poucos invadiu seu coração. Nunca iria achar uma saída se continuasse daquele jeito.

"_**They're telling me it's beautiful**_

_**I believe them but will I ever know**_

_**The world behind my wall**_

_**The sun will shine like never before**_

_**One day I will be ready to go**_

_**See the world behind my wall"**_

Levantou seu olhar e encarou Sam, que continuava parado no mesmo lugar. Não fazia a mínima noção do que Lúcifer poderia ter feito com ele, mas não deixaria que levassem seu irmão embora.

Por isso, ele ficou de pé e caminhou até o caçula.

-Sammy? –chamou mais uma vez, para ter certeza de que não estava ficando maluco.

-Quem... É você? –as palavras saíram lentamente, como se nunca tivessem sido usadas antes.

Então era isso, sua memória havia sido apagada. Por esse motivo Sam estava tão estranho e distante, com movimentos lentos. Parecia estar dopado por alguma coisa, que não sabia explicar o que seria.

-Me chamo Dean Winchester... –o loiro começou a dizer, calmamente. –E você?

-Não sei... –o mais alto franziu as sobrancelhas. –Apenas acordei aqui.

-Por que você está aqui? –tentou segurar as lágrimas, se chorasse logo no começo não conseguiria progredir.

"_**Trains in the sky**_

_**Are travelling through fragments of time**_

_**They're taking me to parts of my mind**_

_**That no one can find"**_

-Eu… - fechou os olhos, tentando lembrar-se. –Estava com alguém e fui trazido pra cá. Sabe onde estamos?

-Não sei. –ele mentiu descaradamente, não sabia qual seria a reação de Sam. –Sabe você me lembra o meu irmão mais novo...

-Como ele se chama? –o mais alto perguntou, parecendo interessado.

-Sam... Sam Winchester. –sua voz saiu sonora, na esperança que ouvindo o nome pudesse voltar a se lembrar.

-Você parece triste quando fala dele... –sua expressão era de compaixão pela dor de Dean.

-É que... Tiraram ele de mim há pouco tempo. –o loiro virou-se de costas, não conseguiria continuar falando do irmão como se ele não estivesse na sua frente.

-Tenho certeza de que ele o ama e que está esperando por você.

"_**I'm ready to fall**_

_**I'm ready to crawl**_

_**On my knees to know it all**_

_**I'm ready to heal**_

_**I'm ready to feel"**_

Aquilo estava sendo demais para Dean, não sabia quanto iria conseguir ficar naquela conversa. Era torturante ver que o próprio irmão não se lembrava de nada e agia como outra pessoa, completamente alheio a tudo.

-Apesar das brigas, sempre fomos muito unidos. –ele disse, ainda de costas, tentando segurar seu choro. –Ele é a única pessoa que eu tenho no mundo.

-Mas e a família de vocês?

-Estão todos mortos... Sobramos eu e Sam. –Dean fechou os olhos, deixando que suas memórias passassem como um filme em sua cabeça. –Desde então, ficamos mais unidos. Nunca nos separamos.

-Eu entendo como se sente. –Sam ficou de frente para Dean. –Minha história é bem parecida com a sua. Só tenho o meu irmão mais velho.

-Ah é? –ele estava a ponto de desabar.

-Só que eu não consigo me lembrar dele... Ou o seu nome... –parecia estar confuso. –Ele sempre me protegeu e é meu ídolo desde quando eu era pequeno.

Sam colocou as mãos nas têmporas, fechando os olhos, sua expressão era de dor profunda. Parecia que as memórias voltavam aos poucos e isso lhe causava um desconforto grande.

"_**They're telling me it's beautiful**_

_**I believe them but will I ever know**_

_**The world behind my wall**_

_**The sun will shine like never before**_

_**One day I will be ready to go**_

_**See the world behind my wall"**_

-Minha cabeça está doendo! –ele gemeu entre os dentes. –Por mais que eu tente, não consigo lembrar quem é o meu irmão...

Ele caiu de joelhos, com lágrimas nos olhos. Dean também se ajoelhou, segurando os ombros de Sam.

-Olha para mim! –ele pediu, com uma ponta de esperança crescendo no peito.

-Dói quando tento lembrar... –o mais alto levantou o olhar mareado, o rosto coberto de lágrimas. –Faz isso parar, por favor!

-Calma, vai passar. –Dean ajeitou uma mecha atrás da orelha do irmão. –Tente se lembrar de quando seu pai morreu, você e seu irmão prometeram que nunca iriam se separar...

-É, ele me disse que apesar de todas as dificuldades, estaríamos juntos. –sorriu levemente, parecendo se lembrar, conforme Dean falava, mas ainda sem associar a pessoa a sua frente com seu irmão.

-Desde então vocês enfrentaram muitos problemas... –o loiro continuava falando, observando atentamente a expressão do outro. –Até que um dia você morreu e ele fez um pacto para trazer você de volta...

-Isso mesmo! –ele deixou os braços soltos, esticados ao longo do corpo. –Quando eu descobri, fiquei preocupado com sua alma e tentei todas as maneiras de cancelar o contrato.

-Exatamente... –Dean foi com calma, não queria enchê-lo de informação. –Pouco antes do seu irmão morrer, você fez um pacto para salvá-lo do inferno, dando em troca sua alma para se tornar um demônio.

-Queria tentar ajudá-lo, não podia deixar que ele fosse ao inferno porque eu não consegui me proteger. Era culpa minha ele ter sido condenado eternamente...

"_**I'm ready to fall**_

_**I'm ready to crawl**_

_**On my knees to know it all**_

_**I'm ready to heal**_

_**I'm ready to feel**_

_**Take me there**_

_**Take me there**_

_**Take me there"**_

No momento em que Dean iria continuar a falar, notou que Sam piscava seguidamente, como se tivesse acabado de acordar. Seu olhar não possuía mais aquele vazio e a opacidade, pelo contrário, estava vívido e atento.

Foi então que o loiro se deu conta de o irmão caçula recuperou a memória. Mas seu rosto ainda estava assustado e confuso.

-Sam, você está bem? –chamou, preocupado.

-Dean?! –encarou seu irmão como se fosse pela primeira vez na vida. –Dean, é você mesmo?!

-Sim... –conseguiu responder antes de ser surpreendido por um abraço.

-Dean... Cara, como senti sua falta! –sua voz estava embargada pelo choro.

Eles ficaram alguns minutos se abraçando, sem dizer uma única palavra. Mas não precisavam delas, pelo contrário. Apenas o fato de estarem juntos mais uma vez era tão grandioso que eliminava qualquer discurso que pudessem falar.

-Vamos embora daqui. –Dean levantou-se, ajudando o irmão.

-Bob está esperando por nós... –Sam sorriu, mas dessa vez do fundo coração.

-Mas e Lúcifer? –o loiro ficou paralisado ao lembrar-se do motivo de estar ali.

-Não precisa se preocupar. –o mais alto começou a procurar algo nos bolsos do casaco. –Vamos sair logo daqui, eu odeio esse lugar.

O caçula tirou a adaga pertencente a Lúcifer do bolso e fincou o objeto no chão. Uma fonte de luz vermelha saiu da fenda aberta e tomou conta do quarto. Os irmãos tamparam os olhos, protegendo-se.

Sentiram que estava mais pesados e que o chão estava úmido e macio. Ao abrirem os olhos, viram que haviam voltado para o cemitério e encontravam-se de frente à mausoléu que guardava a entrada do inferno.

"_**They're telling me it's beautiful**_

_**I believe them but will I ever know**_

_**The world behind my wall"**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 08**__** – Flashback**_

_Sam bebeu o sangue avidamente, deliciando-se com o gosto. Parecia néctar dos deuses, algo tão perfeito que o fazia querer mais a cada segundo. Lúcifer ficou vendo o humano em êxtase e quando achou que era o suficiente, tirou o punho da boca de Sam._

_-Chega... –disse mansamente. –Agora o demônio que habita dentro de você irá se libertar._

_Quase que instantaneamente, o caçador sentiu uma dor muito forte no peito. Havia algo dentro que fazia força para sair e isso doía muito. Percebeu que adquiriu novamente o poder sobre seu próprio corpo, com isso, sentou-se na cama, tentando respirar._

_Era como se algo estivesse comprimindo os pulmões e o coração, impedindo-o de pensar com clareza. Enquanto a dor se intensifica, a ânsia de vômito se fez presente e regurgitou ali mesmo na cama._

_Mesmo assim, a dor permanecia e sua garganta ardia e um gosto amargo tomava conta do paladar. Ele não fazia a mínima idéia do que poderia estar acontecendo, mas sabia eu não queria ficar naquele estado._

_Antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa, seu corpo inteiro se tencionou e Sam deitou novamente na cama, sem desejar. Todos os seus músculos estavam muito rígidos e começava a sentir dor em alguns pontos, principalmente na mandíbula._

_-Calma... –Lúcifer pediu, olhando calmamente para o humano, que agora começava a se debater e babar. –Se você deixar sua verdadeira natureza tomar conta, vai ser menos doloroso._

_Neste momento, Sam perdeu a consciência e mergulhou bem fundo, dentro de sua mente. Assistiu a todos os acontecimentos mais marcantes que lhe ocorreram até ali, como um filme. Sentiu uma raiva descontrolada quando viu Azazel entrando em seu quarto, quando Sam era apenas um bebê._

_Depois que o demônio sangrou em sua boca, os anos passaram voando e voltou ao dia em que infelizmente encontrou Mephisto. Naquele momento, ele e Dean foram enganados, seu irmão ainda teria que pagar pelo contrato que fez._

_E agora ele estava lá, no inferno, completamente sozinho. O loiro não fazia a mínima idéia de onde ele foi parar. Sentiu-se sozinho e lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto. Não poderia passar o resto de sua vida dependendo do mais velho._

_Teria que fazer alguma coisa, ou ficaria preso no inferno para sempre. Foi assim, pensando em Dean que Sam sentiu uma força muito grande crescendo dentro de si, algo que nunca experimentou antes. Sentia que era capaz de qualquer coisa._

_Ele abriu os olhos lentamente, ainda zonzo. Virou o rosto e seu olhar cruzou com Lúcifer, que continuava encarando-o._

_-É... –o anjo esboçou um leve sorriso. –Estive enganado esse tempo todo._

_-Como assim? –ele franziu as sobrancelhas, sem entender._

_-Sua natureza é má, você nasceu completamente oposto ao seu irmão. –Lúcifer levantou-se da cabeceira da cama, ficando de pé. –Mas é o amor que você sente por ele que o impede de ceder à escuridão que habita seu ser._

_-O que quer dizer com isso? –Sam sentou-se, ainda fraco. _

_-Você não sucumbiu ao meu sangue, nem sequer se aproximou da transformação! –de alguma maneira, ele parecia chateado, apesar de seu rosto não denotar nenhuma emoção._

_-Você queria que isso acontecesse?_

_-Mas é claro! –o anjo sorriu, abrindo os braços. –Queria que você reinasse ao meu lado._

_-Eu nunca faria isso! –Sam levantou-se, tentando usar seu tamanho para intimidar. –Nunca!_

_Ao ouvir essa declaração, Lúcifer soltou uma risada curta e irônica pelo nariz, balançando negativamente a cabeça._

_-Vocês mortais são realmente engraçados... –passou as mãos cobertas pelas luvas através dos fios de seu cabelo negro. –Nenhuma coisa neste mundo dura para sempre. Vocês possuem uma vida tão curta, que chega a ser blasfêmia falar "nunca"._

_-Foda-se você e sua hipocrisia! –Sam estava começando a fica irritado._

_O anjo caído arregalou seus olhos azuis e seu semblante tornou-se furioso. Sam foi apenas capaz de enxergar um borrão branco no lugar onde estaria o braço direito. Lúcifer moveu-se rapidamente, segurando o rosto do humano entre o polegar e os outros dedos, apertando a bochecha._

_-Não fale comigo nesse tom, sua criatura insolente! –suas sobrancelhas se franziram e a testa enrugou-se. –Me entendeu?_

_Sam balançou positivamente a cabeça, sentindo gotículas de sangue saindo das bochechas, pois seus dentes pressionavam e machucavam o interior da boca. Lúcifer soltou-o, largando de joelhos no chão._

_-Como eu estava dizendo... –virou-se de costas e passou a andar pelo quarto luxuoso. -O amor que você sente pelo seu irmão te impede de revelar sua natureza, agindo como um selo. Mas sabe o que é mais estranho?_

_-O que? –respondeu entre os dentes, enquanto massageava o rosto dolorido._

_-Não é amor fraternal. –o anjo voltou a encarar o humano. –Você o deseja mais do que um irmão poderia._

_-Tem algo contra isso? –levantou uma das sobrancelhas, sem paciência. _

_-Claro que não! Acredito que todas as forças de amor são válidas. –Lúcifer se abaixou, ficando da altura de Sam. –Só tome cuidado, Winchester. Se esse amor se corromper, você vai se tornar o pior demônio que o mundo já ouviu falar._

_O caçador ficou encarando-o sem saber o que dizer. Acabou descobrindo que era mais depende de Dean do que pensava. Precisava dele mais do que nunca para manter sua sanidade e não sucumbir ao seu lado negro._

_-Seu amado irmão está aqui para resgatá-lo. –ele sorriu, parecendo realmente feliz. –Mas vou ter que testar esse amor tão grande que sente por ele, preciso saber se é real._

_Lúcifer tirou a luva da mão esquerda e um pouco antes de encostar os dedos indicador e médio na testa de Sam, disse:_

_-Se você conseguir reaver sua memória e provar que o amor que sente por ele é verdadeiro, vocês estão livres do meu reino. Crave a adaga no chão para voltar à Terra._

_No instante em que a pele de Lúcifer entrou em contato com a pele da testa de Sam, as memórias do humano se apagaram completamente._

—X—

Sam e Dean se entreolharam, não conseguindo parar de sorrir. Apesar de todas as dificuldades que enfrentaram, estavam juntos mais uma vez. Agora nunca mais iriam se separar.

Eles procuraram Bob pelo cemitério. Encontraram-no perto do mausoléu, com antigo livro de magia, segurando o portal para que este se mantesse aberto. O feitiço que ele usou, fez com que nenhum demônio saísse, mas que todos aqueles que entrassem ficassem presos lá dentro, tirando os irmãos Winchester.

-SAM! DEAN! –o senhor de meia idade berrou de felicidade ao ver seus meninos bem. –Puta que pariu, nunca mais façam nenhuma besteira!

-Eu também adoro você, Bobby. –Dean abraçou o barbudo, tirando seu boné e bagunçando seus cabelos.

-Bobby, obrigado por tudo... –Sam também abraçou o amigo, levantando-o do chão.

-Ok, chega de melação! –ele protestou, pegando seu boné de volta. –Vamos logo embora daqui.

Bob fechou cuidadosamente o portal, colocando outro selo criado especialmente para que evitasse que demônios saíssem. Os irmãos seguiram para o bar mais próximo no Impala, enquanto o senhor de meia idade foi em seu próprio carro.

Enquanto comiam, Sam não conseguiu deixar de ficar encarando o irmão. Ele ria, com a boca aberta cheia de chesseburger, contando piadas para Bob. Não teria coragem de confessar o irmão a conversa que teve com Lúcifer.

Será que um dia poderia finalmente mostrar seus reais sentimentos para Dean? Seria rejeitado? Apenas o tempo poderia responder as milhões de perguntas que invadiam a mente de Sam.

Mas de uma coisa ele tinha certeza: não desejava ter mais ninguém ao seu lado. Apenas Dean o completava e isso nunca mudaria.

~FIM~

**Nota: obrigada a todos os leitores que acompanharam a fic! Infelizmente ela chegou ao final, mas espero que tenham gostado! Peço desculpas pelos inúmeros problemas que tive durante a publicação.**

**Graças ao incentivo de vocês, continuei escrevendo e aqui estamos... OBRIGADA! Até a próxima fic... Deixo um convite para vocês também conheçam minhas outras fics, além das que publiquei de Supernatural. E não deixem de fazer sua review!**

**Agradecimentos especiais para: Grazi e a minha maninha Mary.**


End file.
